


Celos

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No es que le enfurezca ver a Butch y a Marissa juntos.





	Celos

No es que le enfurezca ver a Butch y a Marissa juntos. _Para nada_. Vishous quiere, de verdad, que sean felices. Es solo que, cuando los ve, siente un vacío por dentro que no sabe cómo va a rellenar. Un hueco que le consume inexorablemente, un agujero negro que cada vez lo deja más y más aturdido. Duele.  
  
A pesar de todo, no odia a Marissa. No puede; ella es la luz de su amigo, el pilar fundamental para el poli. Tampoco a Butch (a él no podría odiarlo ni aunque quisiera). En todo caso, se odia a sí mismo.  
  
“V, a veces creo, llámame paranoico, que huyes de mí.”  
  
Butch no piensa nunca antes de hablar. Suelta las cosas a bocajarro, sin pararse a analizar las posible consecuencias de sus palabras. Vishous levanta la cabeza del portátil y lo atraviesa con la mirada. _No hablemos de esto_.  
  
“Paranoico perdido. Una pena, poli, tendremos que decirle a Wrath que no te permita seguir luchando y que te meta en algún psiquiátrico. A ver si Havers me recomienda alguno…”  
  
El ex policía no contesta. Cierra de un manotazo el ordenador ( _Lo mato, si lo ha roto, juro que lo mato_ ) y pega un puñetazo en la mesa. Todo fuerza bruta.  
  
“V, ¿huyes de mí?”  
  
Vishous estaba muy tranquilo, en serio. Abstraído en Internet, sin molestar. Pero llega Butch con esa maldita manía de hablar sin pensar y esa mirada fija sobre él y lo estropea todo.  
  
“No, _amor mío_. Es solo que mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor.”  
  
“Joder, ¡lo estás haciendo otra vez!”  
  
Por mucho que lo intenta, V no mira a su amigo a los ojos. Tampoco puede mirarle los labios, porque se los imagina besando los de Marissa y siente que el vacío es más grande. O, lo que es peor, se imagina a sí mismo besándolo o a Butch metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas y… No. Eso es mucho, mucho peor. Así que le mira la nariz (Y el idiota de Butch se queja. _Si supiera_ )  
  
“Marissa también se ha dado cuenta” sentencia Butch, serio y a punto de enfadarse.  
Su compañero, su amigo, le mira con curiosidad. A los ojos. V aprieta con fuerza el ratón, conteniéndose. _¿Cómo no se da cuenta?_  
  
“Me lo comentó ayer. Llevaba unos días preocupada y le pregunté qué ocurría. ¿Sabes lo que piensa? Que tú y yo estamos distanciándonos por su culpa…” Butch no es tonto. Nota el _problema_ de Vishous. Y trata de no darle demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, son amigos y esas cosas a veces pasan. “Incluso el idiota de Hollywood piensa…”  
  
V deja de escuchar en ese mismo instante. Marissa se culpa. _Técnicamente, sí es culpa suya_. Es esa vocecita interior insoportable que le hace peor persona. _Tú, antes de que Butch volveria con ella, estabas bien con él_.  
  
No. Él no ha estado bien desde que se dio cuenta de lo que quería el poli.  
  
Marissa no es la culpable. Solo él mismo y esos _celos_ que le corroen.  
  
Aunque no es como si fuera a hacer algo. No va a pelear por un macho como si fueran animales. Además, Vishous sabe que, desde un principio, él sería el perdedor.


End file.
